


The Journey Within

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Repression, T'Challa wants Erik to be his true self, and not Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: He didn’t think he’d ever been this nervous. Even when he challenged T’Challa for the throne, he wasn’t nervous. Then he was protected by the persona he created, now he was vulnerable. There was no longer the protective layer of Killmonger, this was all N’Jadaka.





	The Journey Within

**Author's Note:**

> Ringing in the New Year with T'Cherik because, why not???
> 
> I'm trying to add to this series regularly, but life happens (and I have too many T'Cherick AU ideas that pull me away)
> 
> Enjoy and Cheers to 2019!

N’Jadaka stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror for a long time, turning to his side so he could better admire the outfit he was wearing. He could never wear something like this in Oakland. This type of shit got niggas killed. He saw it almost every time he turned on the news. You couldn’t show any sign of weakness. Not one ounce of bitch could show, or you’d end up in a garbage dumpster somewhere. He walked past these kind of outfits in the mall all the time, wondering how they would look on him, how they would fit him or if they would fit at all. Would they feel nice on his skin? Would the shit even be comfortable? Would he look fine as hell or dumb as fuck?

He often wanted to wear something like this. Even when he was a teenager, he would see them in the hood and wonder how he would fill out the outfit but he had to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, put them in a box, and lock them away if he was ever going to make it out of the hood in one piece. The streets of Oakland made it very clear that bitch-ass men weren’t welcomed. It wasn’t safe at MIT either, the military had uniform codes and with the path that he was on, there was no way he could reveal this long hidden side of himself but now, he could...or at least he thought he could.

Sexy black shorts with white trim hugged his ass tight and showed a bit of cheek. He was worried how his flat chest would look in the black short-sleeve crop top but it looked really good on him. It showed off his sexy waist and he loved the white lettering that spelled out ‘Bad Girl’ across his chest. He had a thin silver ankle bracelet on his right ankle that he knew T’Challa would like and went barefoot. His dreads were up in a ponytail and his neck was without his normal gold chain.

He looked really good, better than he thought he would, but what would T’Challa think? He seemed pretty progressive, but everyone had their limits. He chewed at his lips as he wondered. He didn’t want to be with someone that didn’t accept him fully but, at the same time, he didn’t want to give up whatever he had going with the king. He finally found his place and he would hate to give it up all over an outfit.

N’Jadaka was on alert when he heard the door to the royal apartments open. “N’Jadaka!” T’Challa yelled out.

He bit his lip as he looked in the mirror. It was too late to change and he’d never been one to run away from something. “Bedroom!” He yelled back. He took in a deep breath as he waited for the king to enter the room. He didn’t think he’d ever been this nervous. Even when he challenged T’Challa for the throne, he wasn’t nervous. Then he was protected by the persona he created, now he was vulnerable. There was no longer the protective layer of Killmonger, this was all N’Jadaka.

He lowered his gaze to the floor when he heard the door to the bedroom open. T’Challa’s footsteps were heavy as he entered the room. The sound of footsteps stopped as his eyes went back up. “Oh.” Was all the king said as he stared at N’Jadaka’s reflection in the mirror. Their eyes met and N’Jadaka managed to stop biting his lip to speak.

“You like it?” He asked, trying to hide his nervousness and insecurity. T’Challa didn’t say anything and that made him worry. Fuck, had he made a mistake?

T’Challa left the door open as he finally moved into the bedroom, silently walking over to where N’Jadaka was. He came up behind the man, standing behind him and still looking at N’Jadaka’s reflection. He stepped closer to N’Jadaka as he raised his hands to place on his lover’s hips.

N’Jadaka relaxed into T’Challa’s embrace, letting out a deep breath, as the king wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his chest. He heard the king hum as he buried his nose in N’Jadaka’s neck.

“Hmm.” T’Challa said as he lifted his head to look at N’Jadaka’s reflection. “So you are my bad girl, huh?” He asked as his hands slid up N’Jadaka’s waist and under the crop top. He could feel the scars under his fingers as he reached N’Jadaka’s nipples.

N’Jadaka’s breath hitched as T’Challa’s fingers ghosted past his nipples and back down to his waist. He nodded as T’Challa felt him up, warm hands sliding down to his hips and then to his exposed thighs. “I think you have been bad while I was gone.” T’Challa said and a smirk formed on N’Jadaka’s face.

“Maybe I have.” He answered and he felt the rumble of T’Challa’s chuckle on his back.

“Indeed you have.” T’Challa spoke into N’Jadaka’s ear. “Hiding this from me.” He said before tugging lightly at the crop top. “You are keeping secrets from your king.”

N’Jadaka shrugged. “I guess I have been.” He smirked as T’Challa kissed his ear.

“Come here.” The king requested and turned N’Jadaka around before leading him over to the bed. He grabbed his lover by his hips and guided him on to the bed. “Lay down baby.” The king ordered and N’Jadaka laid down on their bed.

T’Challa placed his hands on N’Jadaka’s thighs as he looked down at the man on his bed. “Bast…” he breathed out as he looked N’Jadaka up and down. He looked so sexy in the crop top and the shorts showed off his wonderful thighs and thick ass. He wondered how long N’Jadaka had these clothes and if he wore them in secret before today. Those were questions for later. Right now, he had to have his baby.

The king bent down to kiss at N’Jadaka exposed midriff before moving down to his thighs, nipping at the skin as he moved along. As he turned his head, he saw the silver ankle bracelet on N’Jadaka. When he focused his eyes, he could see a small panther charm hanging from it. He smiled as he looked up at N’Jadaka.

“Silver isn’t really your thing.” He started before placing more kisses on the thighs in his grasp.

“I knew someone would like it.” N’Jadaka responded. T’Challa chuckled before reaching up to hook his fingers into the shorts. “Lift your hips.” He said softly and N’Jadaka complied, slowly lifting his hips enough for T’Challa to slide his shorts off.

“Oh, Bast.” T’Challa moaned once he got rid of the shorts and saw what was underneath. N’Jadaka was wearing black, lace underwear. T’Challa didn’t know why he was so turned on, but the small pair of lace underwear was really doing something to him. He ran his hand across the pair, fingertips avoiding N’Jadaka’s cock.

“You wanna see the back? There’s a bow.” N’Jadaka asked. He could see how turned on the king was and he was about to drive him to the edge. T’Challa nodded and N’Jadaka gracefully flipped over onto his stomach. He let out a quiet chuckle when T’Challa let out a loud groan. He hadn’t even touched the king and he was already driving him crazy.

When N’Jadaka flipped over, T’Challa got to see the pair of underwear was actually a thong. He silently thanked Bast for gifting N’Jadaka to him as his hands grabbed at both cheeks while his eyes caught sight of the small white bow. He leaned down to places kisses on both cheeks before nipping at the skin, leaving teeth marks on N’Jadaka’s perfect ass. Instead of taking off the thong, he just pushed the thin strap aside to reveal N’Jadaka’s hole. He let his tongue lick down the slit before circling around the entrance.

N’Jadaka breathing hitched as he gripped the sheets. “Fuck.” He moaned as T’Challa’s tongue lapped at his hole. He could feel T’Challa’s teeth lightly scrape against his hole. N’Jadaka buried his face in the covers and let out a series of muffled moans as he pushed his ass back onto the king’s mouth. 

“What did you say?” T’Challa asked before playfully slapping N’Jadaka’s ass check. “I want to hear you.”

N’Jadaka turned his face to the side so T’Challa could hear him moan. “I said don’t stop, baby.” He moaned out as T’Challa went back to work, tracing his tongue in circles over N’Jadaka’s entrance. He felt N’Jadaka withering and allowed the man to push back into him. He let out a groan as N’Jadaka’s hole loosened up and he could slip the tip of his tongue inside his lover. The vibrations of T’Challa’s groan made N’Jadaka gasp and shiver. “Shit, baby.” He moaned. He couldn’t even think of any other words to say. His brain was in a fog. T’Challa kissed N’Jadaka’s hole before pulling back from his lover. “Wha-.”

“I’m not done.” The king promised before forcing himself away from N’Jadaka. He could hear his love whimpering in protest as he quickly took off his shirt and went over to the nightstand. He grabbed a bottle of lube before going back to the bed. He once again settled between N’Jadaka’s legs and moved the piece of fabric over so he could go back to work.

“Oh, that tongue.” N’Jadaka moaned as he pushed back into T’Challa’s mouth. T’Challa could do amazing things with his tongue. He always wondered if that was due to the heart shaped herb or if that was his own skill. He let out a louder moan when he felt T’Challa’s finger push inside of him. He hadn’t even realized T’Challa grabbed the lube. “Fuck!” He moaned out. “Warn a nigga before yo-Oh shit.” He moaned, T’Challa cutting him off when he turned his finger and it pressed against his prostate.

“I like to keep you on your toes.” T’Challa joked before adding a second finger and slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of N’Jadaka.

“Fuck, please, faster.” N”Jadaka begged as he pushed back on those fingers. He wanted more, need more. T’Challa bit at his lover’s ass cheeks as he sped up his fingers. He bit down hard, sure to leave bruises and teeth marks on N’Jadaka for days. N”Jadaka’s moans seemed to get loud with every bite. He slipped in a third finger as he pulled back to admire his handy work. He used his free hand to smack N’Jadaka’s ass. He moved up N’Jadaka’s body to nip at his ear before leaning down to kiss at his neck.

“T’Challa.” N’Jadaka whined as T’Challa mouthed at his neck. He was done with all of this teasing. He needed the real thing.

“Tell me what you want.” The king ordered before mouthing at N’Jadaka’s ear again.

“I want yo dick, daddy.” N’Jadaka spoke and he shivered when he heard T’Challa growl in his ear.

“You’re going to drive me insane.” T’Challa admitted when N’Jadaka called him daddy. He slid off N’Jadaka so he could take off his pants. “Turn over.” He ordered as he took off the rest of his clothing. N’Jadaka turned over on his back before sliding up the bed, so his head was on one of the pillows. He turned around in time to see T’Challa dropping his underwear and stepping out of them. The king’s rather large manhood hung heavily between his legs and N’Jadaka bit his lip at the sight while he opened his legs.

T’Challa slid up the bed and toward N’Jadaka. He hovered over the man before moving down to kiss him, letting out a moan as their cock’s touched and N’Jadaka started to move his hips. He pulled back so he could finally get inside of the man. T’Challa slid the thong strap to the side and grabbed his cock, positioning it at N’Jadaka’s entrance. He slowly guided himself inside of N’Jadaka and moaned at how tight and warm his lover was.

“Oh, fuck daddy.” N’Jadaka moaned as T’Challa pressed inside of him. His back arched off the bed and his toes curled as T’Challa bottomed out. N’Jadaka let out something between a moan and a gasp once T’Challa started to move his hips. He wrapped his legs around T’Challa, encouraging him to go deeper. “Fuck, right there.” He moaned out when T’Challa hit his sweet spot. The king’s head was buried in his neck. He could feel T’Challa kissing and licking at his neck. N’Jadaka shifted his head so he could bite the king, sinking his teeth into T’Challa’s shoulder as he was fucked into the mattress.

T’Challa let out a moan when he felt N’Jadaka nip at his skin. The teeth marks and any bruises would quickly heal because of the heart shaped herb, but he liked the idea of N’Jadaka marking him and laying claim to his territory. He sucked at the permanent mark on his lover’s shoulder and felt N’Jadaka’s back arch off the bed. “Shit.” The man beneath him moan and T’Challa swore as he felt N’Jadaka’s hole clenched tightly around him.

“Oh shit.” T’Challa moaned before quickly sitting up. He carefully slipped out of N’Jadaka before taking a few deep breaths.

N’Jadaka breathed heavily as he gave T’Challa a confused look.The man was kneeling between his legs and looked to be concentrating on something. “What? Why you stop?” He asked as he caught his breath.

“I almost finished.” T’Challa admitted. The heart shaped herb gave him amazing stamina. Even without the herb, he never had this problem before but N’Jadaka clenching around him almost made him cum early.

N’Jadaka let out a laugh at T’Challa’s confession. “This pussy too good, huh daddy?” He teased the man in between chuckles. It made him feel good to know he had that kind of effect on the man. “You can’t handle it. It’s too much for the big, bad Black Panther.” He added before letting out another round of laughter.

T’Challa raised an eyebrow at those words. “Sounds like a challenge.” He said and before N’Jadaka could say anything, he flipped the man onto his stomach before pulling him onto his knees.

“Ah!” N’Jadaka yelped as T’Challa turned him over and put him on his knees. He went onto his hands and turned to look behind him. He could see T’Challa moving the thong strap out of the way and lining up at his hole. “Aye, I didn’t me-Oh, T’Challa! Nigga fuck!” He loudly moaned as T’Challa swiftly entered him. The king grabbed his hips and slammed into him, his thrust hitting his spot every time. N’Jadaka wasn’t sure if he made a mistake teasing T’Challa or if it was the best decision he ever made. He gripped the sheets beneath him as T’Challa had his way with him. His arms shook and eventually gave out, so his chest was against the bed and his ass still at the mercy of the king.

“Shit, that dick so deep.” N’Jadaka moaned and reached back with one hand to grab T’Challa’s hand that was on his hip. He just needed to touch the man to make sure this was all real, that this wasn’t the greatest wet dream he ever had. He was really getting his back blown out by T’Challa, King of Wakanda. “Daddy, don’t stop.” He moaned as he pressed back in time to meet T’Challa’s next thrust, their skin slapping together as T’Challa sped up. T’Challa leaned across N’Jadaka’s back so his could lick the shell of N’Jadaka’s ear. “Just like that! Beat that shit up, fuck!”

“Daddy’s got you.” He whispered into N’Jadaka’s. “Always gonna take care of my bad girl.” He said and N’Jadaka let out a loud moan. He bounced back onto T’Challa’s cock as the king moved his hips to meet his movements. They were so in sync with one another without having to say a word, just moans and gasps.

“Fuck, you gonna make me cum.” N’Jadaka warned but that didn’t stop T’Challa. He kept up his movements, making sure to hit N’Jadaka’s spot. He could feel the man beneath him tensing up and slightly shaking. “Ah, T’Challa!” N’Jadaka yelled as he came hard on the king’s cock. T’Challa’s grip loosened and N’Jadaka immediately shifted forward and made T’Challa’s cock slip out of him.

He collapsed onto the bed, muscles clenched tight before starting to relax again. “Shit!” He moaned as he came down from his high. He could feel T’Challa removing his thong  could hear the piece of fabric being thrown somewhere around the room. He reached underneath himself and felt his cock still leaking cum. “Damn.” He breathed out, still amazed at how T’Challa could make him climax without ever touching his dick.

After a few seconds, he could feel the tip of T’Challa’s hard cock at his hole again.

“Nigga, no!” N’Jadaka moaned as he quickly turned onto his back. “I’m still shakin’, shit.” He said as he reached down. T’Challa could see that N’Jadaka’s hands were indeed still shaking. He watched at N’Jadaka tried to cover his hole with his hands. “My shit is still leakin’. Let me come down first, nigga damn.” He begged.

T’Challa smirked before kissing N’Jadaka. “Why come down when you can stay up high?” He questioned. “You know how I love to wreck you.” He added and N’Jadaka let out a groan.

“Mm, fuck.” He moaned as T’Challa started to mouth at his mark. He could feel the king rolling his hips and rubbing his cock against N’Jadaka’s thigh. After a few moments, he moved his hands from his hole. “Wreck me then.” His voice low and covered in lust.

T’Challa raised up to place N’Jadaka’s legs over his shoulder. He lined up and pushed inside of his lover once again. “Shit!” N’Jakada gasped and reached up to clutch at T’Challa’s biceps.

“Relax.” T’Challa spoke as he started to move his hips. He could feel N’Jadaka clenching hard around his cock.

“H-how?” N’Jadaka started. “W-when that big ass dick is in me?” He managed to get out as T’Challa’s thrust sped up. “Oh, fuck T. You so deep.” He moaned as T’Challa slammed into his prostate. “Right there.” He gasped. T’Challa was holding his legs as the man fucked his hole. He leaned in to kiss him and N’Jadaka was glad his training made him pretty flexible. T’Challa broke the kiss with his own moan.

“So good.” T’Challa moaned out. N’Jadaka felt so good around his cock. He was tight around him and he fit perfectly inside. “So good for me.” He said before kissing along N’Jadaka’s jaw. “Just perfect.” He praised N’Jadaka.

“Shit, T. You hittin’ it so good.” N’Jadaka moaned. “Oh my-.” He moaned and reached up to grab T’Challa again. He could feel T’Challa’s hips stutter as he clenched around him. “Fuck, Imma cum again.” He warned as his toes curled.

“You want me to finish in you?” T’Challa asked as he started to thrust harder into N’Jadaka.

“Yeah.” N’Jadaka answered. “Cum in me. Give it to me-Oh, fuck T’Challa!” N’Jadaka yelled as he came again. His back arched and his eyes rolled back into his head. Toes curling and fingernails digging into T’Challa’s skin. He was pretty sure he saw the ancestral plane as he orgasmed again.

It only took a few more thrust before T’Challa finished. He let out a loud moan as he came inside of N’Jadaka. He gripped the man’s hips tight and closed his eyes as he spilled inside of his lover.

For a minute, there was only heavy breathing. T’Challa finally regained his senses and carefully took N’Jadaka’s legs off his shoulders and placed them on the bed. He carefully pulled out of N’Jadaka and the man moaned. T’Challa looked down at his lover and reached up to tug at the crop top. “When did you get this? And the shorts?” He asked.

“Shit nigga…” N’Jadaka swore before letting out a chuckle. “You wanna quiz me now? I can’t fuckin’ think. You fucked the brain cells outta nigga.” He joked and T’Challa laughed. He moved to lay next to N’Jadaka and then pulled him into his arms.

N’Jadaka laid his head on T’Challa’s shoulder. “Haven’t had it for long…” He answered. “I...I always wanted to try on shit like this but...you know?” He trailed off and T’Challa nodded. He didn’t know exactly what N’Jadaka was referring to, but he had a good idea.

T’Challa hummed. “Do you have more like this?” He questioned.

N’Jadaka nodded. “Just one more pair of shorts...they’re black and gold.”

“Of course.” T’Challa chuckled. “We’ll get some more things.”

“Really?” N’Jadaka asked, shifting so he could look up at T’Challa.

“Really.” T’Challa answered as he looked down at N’Jadaka. “This is your home. You deserve to be comfortable being yourself while you are here.” He said and that made N’Jadaka give T’Challa a real smile and not his signature smirk. He looked away from the king and laid his head back down onto T’Challa’s chest. His eyes started to slip close as the exhaustion from sex overtook him.

“I am going to get you a crop top that says ‘Daddy’s Boy’.” T’Challa promised and N’Jadaka let out a chuckle.

“Can I wear it to the meetin’ with the elders?” He asked.

“No.” T’Challa answered. “At the meetings you’ll wear one that says ‘The King’s Princess’ or would you prefer ‘The King’s Kitten’ ?” T’Challa asked.

“We’ll give those ol’ fucks heart attacks.” N’Jadaka warned.

“You hate them anyway.” T’Challa countered.

“True…” He answered. “In that case, I’ll need shorts to match.”

“Anything for you.” T’Challa responded. He wrapped his arms tighter around N’Jadaka as the man finally succumbed to his exhaustion.

“You don’t have to hide anymore.” T’Challa whispered to N’Jadaka and pressed a kiss to the top of his forehead. “I want every part of you.” He finished and closed his eyes so he could sleep.

T’Challa wanted every side of N’Jadaka as long as he was willing to give it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
